The Bat
"The Bat" redirects here. This article is about the coaster currently operating in the Action Zone section of the park. For the defunct coaster that used to be where Vortex now stands, see The Bat (Defunct). The Bat'', formerly known as ''Flight Deck and Top Gun, is a suspended coaster located in the Action Zone section of Kings Island. It is the second suspended coaster in the park after the closure of the previous coaster also known as The Bat in 1983. The coaster is located in the back area of the Action Zone, and is isolated from the rest of the park as a result, surrounded by many trees. However, it is visible while riding Banshee,'' whose support structures are narrowly avoided during the ride. It can be assumed that the ride was previously very popular with fans, as the queue line is much longer than most at the park. History Following the closure of the previous suspended coaster known as ''The Bat in 1983 due to frequent malfunctions, park officials had worked on plans for a new suspended coaster for years. While plans were being made, the park was purchased by Paramount Pictures, who would later decide the ride would be based on and named after their 1986 film Top Gun. Top Gun opened on April 9, 1993, and originally featured a significant amount of theming to the film, including music, and billboards showing scenes from the film. After Cedar Fair acquired the park in 2006, multiple rides had their Paramount movie themes removed in 2008, including Top Gun, which was renamed Flight Deck. The music and theming were changed to a generic military aircraft theme with the many billboards being removed, but it still used the original font style of the original logo, and the same paint job. The ride would later be rethemed to its current rendition in 2014 with a new color scheme, and given the name of The Bat, in honor of the previous suspended coaster that had since been closed for over thirty years. The ride experience has not been altered in any of the rethemes. However, various scenery from the queue line, including billboards depicting scenes from the film, and text such as "HIGH SECURITY AREA" and "FIGHTERTOWN USA" were removed from their respective areas. Ride Experience The cars immediately begin to go up the lift hill. Upon reaching the top of the lift, the cars provide a view of the nearby Great Wolf Lodge before doing a U-turn towards the first drop, which falls lower than the loading station. The cars then begin to twist and turn, narrowling missing the fences near the exit and the support structures of Banshee before the ride finishes and then begins to return to the loading station. Trivia * When the ride opened as Top Gun, it was the first ride in the park to be themed after a Paramount film. * During its run as Top Gun and Flight Deck, the coaster featured a primarily grey color scheme based on military bases, with the ride cars also featuring red and black lower areas. When the coaster was rethemed to The Bat, the coaster was given a new color scheme of orange and black. * During Halloween Haunt, part of the queue line for The Bat ''is redesigned to create lines for the haunted mazes, due to the queue line being considerably long. Originally, ''Club Blood was the maze that occupied the building near this ride's entrance. The current attraction that makes use of this is known as Blackout. The former queue line of Son of Beast is also located within the exit of The Bat, and is now used for the Wolf Pack maze that takes place in the former ride's loading station during this event as well. Category:Roller Coasters Category:Steel Coasters Category:Action Zone Category:Thrill Rides Category:Current Attractions Category:Former Attractions Category:Outdoor Attractions Category:Arrow Dynamics